Hanging By A Moment
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: IzzyxYolei songfic


Hanging By A Moment

**Hanging By A Moment**

** **

I do not own digimon.Sorry if you haven't seen many digi-fics from me lately.I was writing stuff, but mostly sm/rw crossovers because I'm working on an sm/rw shrine.I haven't worked on any GW stuff either. You can use your imagine and put your fave couple in Yolei and Izzy's places.First time I heard this song I suddenly thought of Izzy and Yolei.I did see the season finale of 02 today and even though TK says Yolei and Ken get married, I still think Yolei and Izzy look better.I don't care if she really did want to marry him, Izzy can treat her better!Besides, I think Ken might fall for a girl that had a dark past…oooh, I've got an idea!! Plus, this idea has been in my head from the first time I heard the song!

Izzy was nervous.He's _always_ had a thing for Yolei.He knew perfectly well she liked Ken.Of course he was smart. Smart, hell, Ken was a genius! But so was Izzy for goodness sake!Ken was also a cool soccer player and great at everything.Izzy could be too if had worked at it.Why couldn't Yolei see him?He was right under her nose!He had to risk and let go of everything he held on to so he could see her.
    
    _Desperate for changing _
    
    _Starving for truth _
    
    _Closer where I started _
    
    _Chasing after you_ 
    
     
    
    Izzy paced the floor in the computer room.He was waiting for Yolei to come in.He was sure that she and the others would come today to try to stop the digimon emperor today but she and the others didn't come.Where the heck were they?Did they already go and he missed it? What if they were hurt?Thinking the worse, he went to go find her.
    
     
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you _
    
    _Letting go of all I've held onto _
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move _
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_ 
    
     
    
    'She's got to be at home,' Izzy thought.'Hey, there's Kari, she would to know!'"Kari!" he shouted, "have you seen Yolei today?"
    
     
    
    "Oh, hey, Izzy," Kari gave him a smile."No, not lately.Sorry."
    
    "I thought you were going to go to the Digi-port today," he inquired.
    
    "We're still trying to figure out who the digimon emporer is here," she explained."Maybe he would be easier to reach this way."
    
    "Got any ideas?" he asked.
    
    Kari shook her head.
    
    "That's why we're looking," Gatomon said.
    
    "Well, good luck," Izzy said and ran off.
    
    Gatomon made a funny purring noise.
    
    "Don't tell me you want more catnip," Kari muttered.
    
    "I wonder why Izzy's in a hurry to find Yolei," Gatomon said.
    
    "I know where you're going with this," Kari smiled, "but she likes that Ken Ichijoji genius person."
    
    "Does she really?" Gatomon grinned.
    
    "That's what she says," Kari said.
    
    "So do who do you like, Kari?" her digimon asked.
    
    Kari gasped and stuck Gatomon in her bag.
    
     
    
     
    
    _Forgetting all I'm lacking _
    
    _Completely and complete _
    
    _I'll take your invitation _
    
    _You take all of me_
    
     
    
    "What is it about that guy?" Yolei asked her self out loud. She was sitting in the stands watching Ken Ichijoji practice with his team."Do I like him just because other girls like myself go crazy over him?Because he's so cute and smart and--- oh my gosh--- he's looking at me, he's looking at me!" she started blushing and placed her hands on her face.
    
     
    
    Ken stopped playing for a while and looked up at Yolei.He was going to start the first kick but saw her out of the corner of his eye.
    
     
    
    'Why does that girl look so familiar?' Ken thought.He smiled and forced his smile off.'Why am I smiling for?Why should I even care? She's not supposed to be here!' He was about to start yelling at her to leave but then he heard one of his teammates whisper to him.
    
     
    
    "Hey, Ken, the ball."
    
     
    
    He cleared his throat, "right."He passed it to his teammate and kept his focus on the practice.
    
     
    
    'Maybe I like him because I can't have him,' Yolei thought silently.'And he doesn't even know I exist.I need to think of more important things, like who the digimon emperor could be.'She stood up and began to walk down the bleachers.
    
     
    
    _Now...I'm falling even more in love with you _
    
    _Letting go of all I've held onto _
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move _
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you _
    
     
    
    As she walked away, it took everything not to look back at Ken.'Forget him, Yolei,' She thought, 'He doesn't want to know you.'
    
     
    
    "Yolei, I was looking all over for you!"Izzy cried up ahead.
    
    Yolei walked on like he wasn't even there.He spun around and got in front of her.
    
    "Escuse me, Izzy," Yolei said, "I have to get back home."
    
    "Are you alright?"
    
    "I'm fine, just get out of my way." She snapped.
    
     
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know _
    
    _I'm running and not quite sure where to go _
    
    _I don't know what I'm diving into _
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you _
    
    _ _
    
    _There's nothing left to lose nothing left to fly _
    
    _There's nothing in the world that can change my mind _
    
    _There is nothing else... _
    
    _There is nothing else... _
    
    _There is nothing else... _
    
     
    
    "I have to talk do you," Izzy said."I'm not moving.I'm staying right here."
    
    She tried stepping around him but Izzy sidestepped to prevent her from leaving.
    
     
    
    _Desperate for changing _
    
    _Starving for truth _
    
    _Closer where I started _
    
    _Chasing after you _
    
     
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you _
    
    _Letting go of all I've held onto _
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move _
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you _
    
     
    
    "Just what is it, Izzy?" she snapped.
    
    "Well, I," he choked, "I--I--I."
    
    She lowered her eyebrows and crossed her arms."Well?"
    
    "Just wanted to say that," he mumbled, "I know you like that Ken guy and…"
    
    "So?"
    
    "But he doesn't even know you," Izzy said.
    
    "I can get to know him!" she shouted.
    
    "You were watching him, weren't you?" Izzy asked.
    
    She sighed, "yes."
    
    "Yolei, why don't you like me?" Izzy questioned with a frown.
    
    Yolei gasped, "What are you talking about? I like you!"
    
    "You know what I'm talking about," he said."I've been right under your nose waiting for you to notice me!" 
    
    'Just like I've been under Ken's nose waiting for him to notice me,' Yolei thought guiltily.
    
    "Izzy, I'm sorry," she mumbled.
    
    "I'm taking a really big chance," he confessed, "but I want you to know me.I know Ken's a smart genius but I get sick of seeing him on TV because I know you like him the way you don't like me!"
    
    "You," she whispered, "like me?"
    
    He nodded, "does Davis like Kari?"
    
    She giggled."I'm sorry, Izzy.I never thought you cared."
    
     
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know _
    
    _I'm running and not quite sure where to go _
    
    _I don't know what I'm diving into _
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you _
    
     
    
    "He does not know you," Izzy muttered, walking in close to Yolei, "but I do."He took her by the hand."Don't you want to get to know me?"
    
     
    
    "But I--," she sniffed, "Ken and--"
    
    "If you like him better, that's okay," Izzy said, "but what if you get to know him and he's not all that great like you thought he was?What if he has some secret?"
    
    "Everyone has secrets, Izzy," Yolei muttered.
    
    "I know, but what would you do if he has a really dark secret?" Izzy asked, "Would you still like him?"
    
    She thought long and hard, "what do you mean?"
    
    "I'm worried about you," Izzy admitted, "I don't want you to get yourself in too deep.If you find out what kind of guy he is and he probably really is a jerk, he'll hurt you and I would feel awful."
    
    "Thanks, Izzy," she forced a smile, "and…you're right.I really don't know what this guy is like. But I know you.Walk me home?"
    
    "Absolutely," he replied and squeezed her hand.
    
     
    
    _Just hanging by a moment... _
    
    _Hanging by a moment... _
    
    _Hanging by a moment... _
    
    _Hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    _ _

_ _


End file.
